


Emmett and Rosalie

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight headcanons - couples [10]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, In Love, headcanons, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: A series of headcanons about Emmett and Rosalie's relationship.





	1. In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

They knew each other for a long time before ever getting together. But before they could even say a word to each other, they knew there was something between them, and both were acutely aware of it. Rosalie could never tell anyone why she had thought to save Emmett. One look at his face told her that he was someone worth saving. She had no idea who he was, and still hoped he would be good. Emmett always thought of Rosalie as his angel. He told her as such, but she didn’t really believe it. Not yet, anyway.

From the first moment he woke up, he and Rosalie got along so well. She was the only one in the room when his transformation was complete, though the others were nearby. They were shocked to hear laughter coming from the room not five minutes after he woke up. None of them had felt like laughing when they learned what they had become. And they had never heard Rosalie laugh before this moment.

Edward was the first to notice they had feelings for each other. Emmett could never keep Rosalie off of his mind. He would run through their conversations in his mind, savoring each confession she had trusted him with. He thought of new things to tell her, new ways to make her laugh. He would sit in the garage for hours just watching her work, listening as she told him every detail of how she was rebuilding whichever car she was working on. He would help by bringing her tools and the occasional car part, but mostly he was just fascinated watching her. He noticed the way her brow furrowed when she couldn’t solve a problem, how she bit her lip when she was thinking, the way she delicately combed through every piece so she wouldn’t break them. He thought of her freely, unable to keep her off of his mind. Not that he wanted to.

Rosalie was more guarded with her thoughts. She wasn’t really one for sharing her feelings, especially when she had no choice in the matter. But she did think of him often. How gentle he was, how caring. They way he always asked how she was doing, wanting to know if she was okay. She trusted him when she wasn’t. His laugh was infectious; she could never keep from smiling when she heard it. She loved when he would watch her work, and would happily answer his dozens of questions. Nothing made her feel safer or more appreciated than when they would talk, his eyes watching her, his attention exclusively on her no matter what was going on.

Edward noticed first, but Carlisle was the first to bring it up. He would never betray Rosalie’s confidence by telling someone what had happened to her without her permission, but he needed to let Emmett know to be careful, to be gentle. Rosalie’s love and trust was a gift, and Carlisle wants to help him with it. Emmett had already figured certain things out from watching her. She would jump away at any unexpected touch. She always kept some part of herself alert, prepared to strike at the slightest hint of danger. She had told him some things, but had kept most of it to herself for now.

Emmett had learned to announce himself whenever he entered a room with her in it, to exaggerate the sounds he made when walking so he could be sure she had heard him. He always asked before touching her, even just to brush the hair behind her ear or to help her with something, even apologizing if their hands accidentally brushed when handing her things. Emmett knew, but he listened anyway, looking for anything he could do to make Rosalie more comfortable around him.

He waited until she was ready. He never told her how he felt, but never tried to hide it, making sure she knew how much he cared about her. She was the one to tell him first. They were walking through the forest, hand in hand, when Rosalie stopped, turned to him, and said “I love you.” Emmett smiled bigger than he ever had and said “I love you, too,” before asking it he could kiss her. She answered him by pulling him down to her height and kissing him first. All they could both think was “finally.” They stayed out in the forest for a long time after their first kiss.

Emmett did his best to make her happy even through things he couldn’t give her. They began going to shelters together volunteering in different ways. They would each help look after the children, Rosalie never more in her element than when playing a game of tag with the kids, or reading them a story. They’d walk through the children’s wings at Carlisle’s hospitals, visiting and playing with the children. They’d always go in costumes: Cinderella and Prince Charming, Rapunzel and Eugene, different superheroes and other characters. Rosalie would laugh every time she watched Emmett so in character, doing anything to make the kids smile and laugh.

They had one wedding shortly after confessing their love for each other. Esme officiated, helping them say their short and sweet vows. Rosalie wore a simple white dress, so unlike the one her mother had forced her to wear. Emmett had a tux,with a tie the color of roses. She carried a bouquet of bellflowers down the aisle. The wedding was short, and then they went back to New York, where Rosalie hadn’t been since she left shortly after the attack. She had always loved the area, and nothing was better than being back here with the one she loved.


	2. Stutter

“Just put the DVD! Babe, just in the slot on the player!” Rosalie called, laughing. She was laying on the couch, watching Emmett where he was kneeling in front of the television and DVD player.

“I got it, I got it!” he grumbled back, careful not to break the disc in his large hands.

“If you insist.” She giggled again as Emmett struggled with the machine. He eventually managed to insert the disc and hopped over to the couch to join his wife. She grabbed the remote to skip through the previews and hit play while Emmett settled on the other end of the couch with her feet in his lap. He began absentmindedly tracing her knee. 

“So what are we watching again?” Rosalie asked, staring at a preview that couldn’t be skipped.

“The King’s Speech,” Emmett answered. “Edward said we may enjoy it.”

“Isn’t that the one about King George VI?”

“Yes; it all happened at the end of my human life and the beginning of our life together,” he said, reaching for her hand and squeezing it. She smiled, rotating on the couch so she was leaning into him. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer.

“I don’t remember any of it happening,” Rosalie said as the movie began.

“Me neither,” Emmett said, kissing the top of her head. “I think we had other things to worry about at that moment.” Rosalie grimaced, choosing to ignore the reminder of their early days and their early days together. Emmett squeezed her shoulder in comfort before turning his attention back to the screen. They watched in silence together, absorbing the dialogue of the characters.

“You know, I used to have a stutter,” Emmett said about halfway through the movie.

“Really?” Rosalie asked, quickly pausing the the movie before turning to face him. 

“Yep. When I was… about five? I took awhile to start speaking, so not sure what was just beginning to speak issues, or actually stuttering,” Emmett answered with a shrug and a hint of nervous laughter. 

“What did you do about it?”

“What could I do? My family couldn’t really afford any help for me. My teachers didn’t know what to do about it. Some ignored it, others tried a little bit, but were never really helpful. And of course, some just laughed at me.” Rosalie’s jaw clenched in anger at that. She took a deep breath to calm herself, relaxing her muscles before beginning to rub circles on Emmett’s hand. “I didn’t really speak much around people,” he added, laughing.

“Really? That’s hard to believe,” she said, laughing.

“Couldn’t really get much more than a sentence or two out without stuttering.” He shrugged. “No one really had the patience.”

“I’m so sorry. You deserved better than to be treated like that,” Rosalie said, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

“I did.”

“How did it stop? I’ve never really noticed it before.”

“It got less pronounced as I aged. I kind of trained myself out of it, began practicing everything I was going to say for hours. I spent a lot of time talking to trees, trying to get better!” They both laughed.

“Did any ever talk back?” Rosalie asked with a giggle.

“One or two. But they were pretty nice.”

“They better be!” She threw back her head, laughing still.

“I love you,” Emmett said, gently pulling her face towards his and kissing her.

“I love you, too,” Rosalie breathed, softly kissing his lips again. “Now pipe down. We have a movie to watch!”

“Yes, mam!” Emmett said, laughing again as Rosalie hit the play button. He wrapped his arm back around her, pulling her as close as he could.


	3. Call It What You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Taylor Swift song of the same name.

All in an instant, Rosalie lost everything she had ever known. After her assault, she didn’t know who to turn to, or even if she had anywhere to turn. She had some hope that the doctor would save her, but even that only brought more pain. The castle she had built with her king had fallen before it was even completed. All she had done was try to live her life. And all that had earned her was the right to completely disappear.

She hid for months, barely speaking, hiding herself from the people who had accidentally became her family. She moved with them, stayed with them, but she wasn’t a part of them. Not really. They didn’t know her and she didn’t know them. For almost twenty-four months, she remained hidden, rebuilding herself from the crowd up. This time, she would be a queen without a king, a castle of daggers and thorns, boarded up windows protecting the loving soul within. She wouldn’t let anyone hurt her again.

But then Emmett came along, walking right up into her life. She hadn’t really had anyone before who saw her for who she was, not just how she looked. He saw what she wanted to be, not what everyone else wanted her to be. And she loved him for it. She didn’t need anyone to save her. She had already saved herself. But they were more than happy to run away together.

And that’s exactly what they did. They found a place alone, away from all the noise and darkness. They got to know each other without liars or fools telling them all the mistakes they were making. But love is not a mistake. He is the very last person someone like her would be expected to be with, but the very first person she’s wanted and needed.

She’s never laughed like this before, so carefree and loud with a smile that lights up the whole room. She felt like a child again, so full of freedom and joy, doing all the things that she was always told were too childish to do. She ran between the trees, racing Emmett deep into the forest. She splashed in rivers and danced in the rain, refusing to come back in until she was soaked to the skin. Spending nights cuddled under piles of blankets and pillows, laughing and trading jokes and stories, his eyes the only spark she ever needed. 

Some nights, she couldn’t stop the memories from resurfacing, reliving the past even though the perpetrators were long dead. He did everything he could to help her: distracting her with comfort, holding her while she cried, listening to her talk through trauma, building fires when their perpetual chill felt like too much. All the warmth he brought with him was all she needed, his fire melting away her ice. 

When she started wearing the locket, he didn’t mention it. It was just a simple heart with a small “E” on the front. He noticed it right away, but figured she would mention it when she wanted to. Like so much of their relationship, actions spoke louder than words and knowing it was there was enough. He didn’t need the why.

The locket hung empty for awhile. She really liked the necklace, but didn’t want to fill it with something random so she waited for the right thing. 

It came along one day when they were laying in the field behind their house. Emmett was searching for a four-leaf clover while Rosalie read. He whooped in excitement before darting back to show it to her. She rolled her eyes, but looked to admire the clover… and the simple diamond ring he also held. It was the easiest thing in the world to say yes. Later that night, she pressed the clover in her book so it would be preserved for her locket.

Their relationship faced a lot of judgement from others. People who didn’t know them or only knew parts of them whispered about how shallow or empty such a relationship must be. But the whispers didn't matter; Emmett and Rosalie knew what they had. Whatever anyone else tried to call them, it didn’t matter when they had each other, both doing better than they ever had.


	4. Still Here

They had only been dating a few months when they had their first fight. They had gotten close quickly, but it was a rocky start. She had trouble trusting him, regardless of how careful he was with her. He understood plenty, and did his best to give her as much space and time as she needed. But it was still a struggle. 

It was so small, it was barely even a fight. He had found her alone in her room, curled on her bed. She did this often, when she needed time alone as her memories became too much for her. Emmett never really knew what to do in these situations; he wanted to respect her need for space but it hurt to see her alone hurting, knowing there was nothing he could do to help. 

On this day it was particularly bad; she had been alone in her room for nearly the full day, without moving or talking to anyone. Esme and Carlisle had walked by numerous times, seeing if she needed anything but she wouldn’t respond. Emmett did his best to leave her alone, but couldn’t let her be alone anymore. He went in to ask if there was anything he could do, anything he could do to help her. 

“Rosalie? Rose, it’s been almost a full day. Is there anyway I can help?” She took awhile to answer, still laying on the bed staring at the wall. Emmett slowly entered the room, walking to the edge of her bed. He kept asking her if she needed anything in a soft voice. Finally she answered.

“I’m fine,” she said, continuing to stare at a spot on the wall. She couldn’t figure out what it was, despite having stared at it for a few hours now. 

“Are you sure? Rose, you haven’t moved in such a long time. That’s not a good sign. I just want to help,” he said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She jerked away from his touch, rolling to the other side of the bed. He immediately took his hand back, saying a quick apology. 

“Why do you even care?” she asked, studying a new spot on the wall. He sat on the edge of the bed, keeping his distance from her until she chose to close it.

“Because no one deserves to feel like this. And because I love you,” he said without needing to think about it. She didn’t respond. “I can stay here with you. Or do you want me to get Esme?” Emmett didn’t know too much about Esme’s history, only the little she had felt comfortable telling him. He knew that her and Rosalie often talked about it, helping each other through their trauma when the memories got to be too much. He hoped she could help Rosalie better than he could. 

But Rosalie just shook her head. “Okay, do you want me to stay here? I can just keep you company.” Rosalie just shook her head. Emmett took a deep breath, trying to figure out what she needed. “I just want to help. What do you need me to do?” he asked.

“You can leave,” Rosali said quietly. Emmett stood to go, but couldn’t quite bring himself to leave.

“Rosalie, I…”

“You can’t help me!” she screamed, whipping herself into a standing position so fast Emmett couldn’t register the movement.

“Please just talk to me then,” Emmett said, taking a step towards her. She darted to the other side of the bed, keeping it between them. He stood by the door, closing it behind him so the others wouldn’t walk by and see them, though he knew they had left the house to give them some space.

“What is there to say? How damaged I am? How I can’t trust anyone? Can’t let anyone get near me because of the way he hurt me? How I know this was only done to keep me alive and yet I can’t get past how it’s ripped away every part of the life I want? Or how the life I wanted is exactly what brought me here?”

“Rose, I…”

“What are you even doing here? Don’t you have something better to do then try to comfort the broken girl? I can’t be comforted. Why are you wasting your time?”

“It’s not wasted with you.” 

“You’d be so much better off without me. You could be out having fun, instead of here getting yelled at,” Rosalie screamed, but her voice broke off at the end. She just collapsed on the bed again.

“I don’t want to be without you. You have every right to be angry. Just get it out and we’ll figure something out from there.”

“You should leave me,” Rosalie whispered. Emmett took another few steps toward the bed, sitting next to her. He rested his hand next to hers, waiting for her to take the final step. A few moments passed where neither moved, until Rosalie took his hand. He squeezed hers back.

“We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. But I certainly won’t be leaving you,” Emmett said. Rosalie hesitated again, before moving towards him. He laid down on the bed so she could lay against him, pulling her into his arms. 

“I don’t want to hurt anymore,” she said, lacing her fingers through his.

“I don’t want you to feel like that either. But I’ll be here to help you as much as I can as long as you want me.”

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” she added with a small laugh.

“I understand why you needed to. I didn’t mind.”

“Doesn’t mean you deserved it. But thank you, regardless.” Emmett let out a soft chuckle, pulling Rosalie closer. She closed her eyes, rest her head on his bicep. He started humming, softly but horribly off-key. Rosalie giggled, finding the sounds just enough to distract her from the memories. She adjusted so she was facing him.

“I love you,” she whispered to him. His humming paused for just a moment as he absorbed the words, unable to fight the smile.

“I love you, too,” he said, placing a quick kiss on the top of her had before beginning to hum again.


	5. Fireplace

Emmett and Rosalie took a long honeymoon after their wedding. They had already spent most of their time before it alone, but they weren’t ready for it to end quite yet. So they bought a cabin in the middle of the Tennessee wilderness, and planned to stay there as long as they wanted. It was plenty remote, so they wouldn’t be bothered. And there were plenty of animals in the area for hunting purposes. It was a perfect spot.

The cabin was small, barely more than the one room. But it was all they needed. A small bed sat along one side, just big enough for the two of them. There was a nightstand on each side of the bed, both empty except for matching lamps. A small kitchen sat in the opposite corner along the same wall. There was a small couch in the center of the room, just perfect for two to cuddle.

The best feature, by far, was the fireplace. It was on the wall opposite the bed and kitchen. The couch faced it. In contrast to the woodwork of the rest of the cabin, it was made of gray stones. A small pile of wood sat beside it, just waiting to be used. 

When they first arrived at the cabin, Emmett checked to make sure it was clean and safe to use. It looked like it had never been used before. In the cabin he lived with his family, fires had been necessary for warmth. But he has always loved the look of them, the skill it took to build a good one. He had instantly begun building a roaring fire in it. Rosalie went outside to gather more wood. She hadn’t had the same need for fires, but she had loved them nonetheless.

After the fire was built and enough firewood had been gathered, they laid together on the couch in front of the fireplace. They rested in each other’s arms, feeling the heat from the fire warm their skin. Sometimes they spoke, trading stories or making plans for the rest of their time there. They had brought along a small record player, which they had on near constantly playing their favorite records.

They only had the fire going at night, when they preferred lying together, as they spent their days inside or outside the house doing other activities. Sometimes they would read together, either separately or with one of them reading out loud to the other. They also liked to use the time to talk, spilling secrets or other plans. As long as the fire was going, it was a comfortable, cozy night.

Emmett slowly began teaching Rosalie how to build the fire herself. She picked it up quickly, learning how to best arrange the different sizes of logs to build the best fire. She really liked it, wanting to practice different ways of building the fire.

They went out each dawn to gather more wood for that evening, challenging each other to see who could get the most. It could take all morning, as they often had to run far to find enough fallen sticks, branches, and logs. They loved being out in the sun together, watching the light dance off each other’s skin as they watched the sky change colors between the trees.

Rosalie liked to sit in front of the fireplace, watching the flames dance. She could do this for hours, barely noticing when Emmett added another log to keep the fire going. While she did this, he used the time to wander the forest looking for new things to show her on their nightly walks.

They stayed in the cabin all winter, only deciding to leave when all the snow had melted and flowers were blooming around them. They planned to come back as often as possible, but still found it hard to leave. The rest of the Cullens were happy to have them back, but they missed the peace and warmth of the cabin. So in each place they lived, they made sure to have a fireplace just like the cabin.


End file.
